Talk:John-117/Archive 4
Speculation Revelation. 11:7 If you break down Revelation. 11:7 it seems to match up with the story of the Halo series. "...the beast that ascendeth out of the bottomless pit" would refer to John-117, "...shall make war against them" would be the Human-Covenant War, "...and shall overcome them, and kill them." would refer to the victor of the human-Covenant War. -- 71.142.111.200 23:59, 27 October 2006 (edit) It's also interesting that if you keep reading the whole paragraph (verses 7-10) things start to make even more sense in the context of the Halo trilogy. The bodies probably would belong to the Covenant and the two prophets would be Regret and Truth. Verse seven on the other hand probably refers to... a certain creature from Marathon which might soon become a Halo 3 spoiler. :7. Now when they have finished their testimony, the beast that comes up from the Abyss will attack them, and overpower and kill them. 8. Their bodies will lie in the street of the great city, which is figuratively called Sodom and Egypt, where also their Lord was crucified. 9. For three and a half days men from every people, tribe, language and nation will gaze on their bodies and refuse them burial. 10. The inhabitants of the earth will gloat over them and will celebrate by sending each other gifts, because these two prophets had tormented those who live on the earth. --haxflo 04:20, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Cougar? I had an argument one day on John-117's last name. I said it was unknown, but he insists that its "Cougar". --JohnSpartan117 03:41, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :That does not sound familiar at all. I don't think any of their last names have been revealed, with the execption of Yasmine Zaman. --Dragonclaws 03:47, 20 October 2006 (UTC) user:Chiefman117 told me that it was stated in a bungie article. --JohnSpartan117 19:23, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :Well, they do joke a lot. Perhaps he misunderstood. --Dragonclaws 19:55, 21 October 2006 (UTC) He wasnt the first person to tell me his last name is Cougar...--JohnSpartan117 20:58, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :Well, I haven't been able to find anything about it at HBO, so I'd say it's just a rumor. --Dragonclaws 21:09, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::Unles theres any solid proof anywhere, I'd just assume it is false. -ED 22:58, 21 October 2006 (UTC) Title Should the article be moved to SPARTAN-117? That would fit in with the other Spartan articles. He is definitely refered to mostly as "Master Chief," but this is only his rank. --Dragonclaws 05:29, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Change the name to Spartan 117/Master chief --Climax Viod 18:55, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :How about Master Chief SPARTAN-117? --Dragonclaws 19:21, 20 October 2006 (UTC) yeah thats good --Climax Viod 19:27, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Move Its a good idea. But there would be several double-redirects to worry about. -ED 22:58, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :A move to SPARTAN-117 is probably a good idea for consistency. This page can then redirect to it. Also the following should probably be created as redirects: SPARTAN_117, JOHN-117, JOHN_117. Here's a code for redirect to create those pages: #REDIRECT SPARTAN-117 (although since you're admin, I'm sure you already know that :) ). : Unfortunately, with Mediawiki, double redirects can be a pain but "What Links Here" is your friend and if you are careful and gather all referencing articles, especially all referencing redirects, it can be managed. --haxflo 07:06, 13 November 2006 (UTC) I would move it to Spartan-117 but have master cheif redirect here King Dharok9 How about Master Cheif-117?--prophit of war 23:14, 15 November 2006 (UTC) :Master Chief is his rank, SPARTAN-117 is his codename. Mixing the two seems weird. --Dragonclaws 23:59, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Master Chief's archenemy? Does the Master Chief have an archenemy and who is his archenemy? -- 206.255.17.133 15:17, 21 October 2006 (UTC) It's the Covenant and those that would do Earth harm lol --Climax Viod 17:33, 21 October 2006 (UTC) Although he probably dosnt hate the members of the ODST himself, they do hate him...except for the ones in Halo 2 which is kinda weird...--JohnSpartan117 18:51, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :I think its just one unit. the 105th ODST division might not like the Master Chief just because he's better than they are or because the ODSTs he killed in 2525 were from the 105th. The ODSTs in Halo 2, however, belong to the 7th ODST division, so manybe the rivalry is exclusive to the 105th. -ED 22:58, 21 October 2006 (UTC) My question is: which character is the Master Chief's archenemy? -- 206.255.17.133 19:10, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Its a rather silly question to ask, because he really dosnt have one. Hes just against the whole Covenant.--JohnSpartan117 01:58, 24 October 2006 (UTC) From what I've seen, it's probably the Gravemind.--prophit of war 23:17, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Ghosts Of Onyx I noticed their happens to be mention of Ghosts Of Onyx in the other Spartans articles. Is this restricted speculation? Or should we do it for every spartan topic.--JohnSpartan117 18:54, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Two Things 1. The section of the article talking about the Ark feels weird in comparison to the rest of the article, mostly due to the fact that there wasn't much story to the teaser :2. The Demon - all Spartans are referred to as Demons (as seen in Ghosts of Onyx), due to the fact that they are the strongest enemies the Covenant have encountered from the Human Filth. We dont know if their beliefs have prophecies pertaining to the Demons or not.(needed to split it up) --Vlad3163 18:10, 7 November 2006 (UTC)